


It's Kiss Or Be Kissed

by ToiletPaperPrincess



Series: Reader-Insert Shenanigans [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletPaperPrincess/pseuds/ToiletPaperPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're about to share your first kiss with Papyrus...the thought fills you with DETERMINATION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Kiss Or Be Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my next fic to be some kind of full-cast humor piece, but apparently not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Maybe next time?
> 
> Once again, it's ambiguous whether or not Reader is in Frisk's role, and whether this takes place pre-game, in-game, or post-game.

“We, uh, don’t have to if you don’t wanna.”

“N-NONSENSE! WHATEVER GIVES YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I DON’T W-W-WANT TO?!?”

Papyrus’ eyesockets were screwed shut and his face was bright red, making the little white drops of sweat stand out like polka dots. The fingers intertwined with yours were gripping painfully tight.

You gently stroked your thumbs against his big hands. You weren’t sure whether he could feel it—there was still a lot you had to learn about skeleton bodies—but at least it calmed _you_ down.

“It’s _okay_ if you don’t,” you mumbled. Papyrus protested emphatically, though his voice was wobbling almost as much as his legs. “Or...I mean...it’s okay if you’d rather wait. Like, it doesn’t have to be _right now_.”

“B-BUT THE BOOK ADVISES GOOD NIGHT KISSES AS THE OPTIMAL ENDING TO ANY DATE!” he wailed, stomping his foot petulantly. “AND I’VE ALREADY MADE YOU WAIT _SO LONG_ FOR ONE...”

“I don’t...I don’t really m- _mind_...”

“ _I_ DO!!”

Startled, you fumbled for a response but found nothing. In the meantime, Papyrus slowly began to calm himself down, taking in deep, ragged, “nyeh”-sounding breaths. The viselike pressure on your hands relaxed. Your relief was short-lived, however, as the expression he showed you when he finally opened his eyes was mournful.

“I’M SORRY I DON’T HAVE LIPS,” he said. “SO _VERY_ SORRY. I’VE NEVER HAD ANY CAUSE TO FEEL SHAME ABOUT MY MAGNIFICENT BODY, BUT...I DON’T...I DON’T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU.”

“Wh- _what?_ ” Now _you_ were the one clamping down hard on _his_ hands. “You _never_ disappoint me.”

The two of you just stared at each other for a moment, almost nose-to-nose-hole, breathing softly.

“...BUT I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU DIDN’T WANT TO KISS ME.”

“No, no, of _course_ I do! ...Do _you_ want me to?”

“ABSOLUTELY!! IF YOU WANT TO.”

“If _you_ want to.”

“I WANT TO IF YOU WANT TO.”

“Well, I only want to if _you_ really want to.”

“WELL, I WANT YOU TO WANT ME TO WANT YOU...WANT...UM...THAT IS...”

Papyrus furrowed his brow, trying to untangle his own words, and you giggled. The sound briefly surprised him, but soon he was nyeh-heh-heh-ing along with you, tapping his forehead against yours, hands still clasped together gently.

“ALL RIGHT!!” he finally announced, giving your palms a squeeze. “AS LONG AS WE’RE IN AGREEMENT!”

You both smiled. But...still...neither of you moved.

Papyrus began to sweat again.

“Should _I_ —?” you finally prompted, and he nodded vigorously.

“YOU’RE THE ONE WITH THE LIPS,” he stated matter-of-factly, and closed his eyesockets again.

The skeleton was still trembling, and the burden of responsibility was starting to give you stage fright. But you took a deep breath—the sudden sound made Papyrus jump slightly—leaned in, and planted a brief, gentle kiss on his teeth.

Papyrus opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, and gazed at you. “Was that it?”

It wasn’t condescending—an “OHHHHHH, was that aaaaaaaall?”—just a simple, literal question. Had that thing that’d just happened been a kiss?

You nodded.

“HMM.” Papyrus raised his eyebrow ridges, nodding thoughtfully. “THAT WASN’T SO BAD. I—UH, N-NOT THAT I WAS, UM, I WASN’T FRIGHTENED OR—L-LIKE I SAID, I JUST—”

You were giggling again, and he stopped his floundering, flushing redder and grinning sheepishly back at you.

“COULD YOU DO THAT AGAIN?” he asked.

There was hardly any trace of nervousness in his face now as his eyes shut, and you let your eyes do the same. Your lips lingered longer this time, pressed a little more firmly, but still it was tender. You let out a soft sigh when you pulled back.

Your eyes had only made it halfway open before Papyrus’ jaw knocked into yours, not painfully, but hard enough to take you by surprise. His mouth rubbed purposefully against your lips, and he was humming slightly. Was he mimicking the noise you’d made? Or was this just as unconscious of a reaction? You didn’t have time to wonder, because the breaking of each kiss was just a lead-in to the next one, and they were coming in so fast now it was impossible to keep track of who was responsible.

You stumbled back a step and Papyrus reacted instantly, releasing your hands to snake a steadying arm around your waist, the other arm around your shoulders, hugging you tight against him as he nuzzled your mouth aggressively. Now _your_ legs were the ones wobbling. Your fingers digging desperately into the back of his shirt, twisting your head to kiss him at every angle, once even gliding your tongue over the tips of his teeth though he didn’t open up wide enough to let it inside. It didn’t matter. Just _this_ was intoxicating. Just _this_ was enough to make you forget—

Suddenly you jerked back with a painful-sounding gasp, wheezing and inhaling and coughing a little. Papyrus yelped, letting go of you in fright. “DID I—?” he sputtered, eyesockets widening. “OH NO, OH NO _NO_ , I’M SO SORR—”

There wasn’t enough air in your lungs yet to respond, so you just shook your head frantically, thumping your sternum. “My fault,” you eventually managed to croak. “Forgot to breathe.”

“...SO, WAIT...I TOOK YOUR BREATH AWAY??”

Laughing wasn’t the best idea just then, but you couldn’t help yourself. Papyrus was torn between relief that you weren’t upset and disgust at his accidental joke, and compromised by fussing over you until your breathing returned to normal.

The big, gloved hands that had been rubbing at your streaming eyes were now tenderly cupping your face, thumbs absently stroking your cheeks. Papyrus was looking at you uncertainly. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

You smiled shyly, then dipped in and gave him another quick kiss before you could lose your nerve. Seeing that blush spread back across his bony face filled you with a giddy sense of pride.

“...Can we do that again?”


End file.
